


Always

by jalecforever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary and Alec bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Happy, Jace is a Herondale, Knotting, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Jalec, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalecforever/pseuds/jalecforever
Summary: Alec is upset because his mate Jace spends a lot of time with Clary, Jace makes sure Alec understands he is the only one for him. Then Alec goes into heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I hope everyone likes it. I also posted it on my tumblr

Jace first noticed Alec was starting to build a nest when several of his shirts had gone missing and then his pillow. His mate only nested when he was about to be in heat or when he was particularly stressed. Considering his heat wasn't due for another month, Jace worried about his omega. 

 

Alec usually nested in their on suite bathroom so Jace knew to look there first. He knocked on the door carefully, he didn't want to distress his mate further. 

 

“Come in,” Alec called out and Jace could tell he’d been crying. He felt like a terrible alpha. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Jace said softly, “Can I come into your nest?” He asked. 

 

“Why don't you join Clary’s?” Alec pouted and pulled up his legs to his chest. “You clearly like her now. Have I been a bad mate?” Alec’s lip trembled and it was painful to see. His face was still wet with tears. 

 

Jace felt horrible. He should have known Alec would feel scared when Clary had come into their lives. Of course another omega would feel like a threat, especially when they took up so much of the alpha’s attention and caused so much disruption. Jace felt awful for not checking in with his mate sooner. 

 

“No, Alec, never.” Jace said quickly, “I don’t want anyone but you, my love.” He looked down, “Can I touch you?” 

 

“Yes,” Alec said softly, “please? Want your scent.” He reached out to his mate slowly. Jace noticed his hand was shaking slightly as it touched his knee. 

 

Jace sat down in front of Alec and his inner alpha rejoiced when Alec bared his neck and opened up his legs to give Jace access. Jace crawled between Alec’s legs and started to kiss his omega’s neck, biting softly at the skin. 

 

Alec always liked to be marked by his mate, his perfect alpha. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the other shadowhunter, wanting to be as close as he physically could. 

 

Alec let out a whine when Jace suddenly stopped kissing him. He gave his alpha a pleading look. 

 

“Please, alpha." He cried. 

 

“Shhh, my omega, it’s okay.” Jace said and placed a gentle kiss on Alec’s forehead. “I love you, only you. No one can ever replace you, I want you to have my pups if you will have them.” He cupped Alec’s face with his hands and kissed him softly. 

 

“You really want me to have your pups?” Alec teared up again. Jace nodded and Alec felt overjoyed. He wanted to have Jace’s pups so badly. “I love you my alpha, my sweet Jace.” 

 

Jace was so happy that Alec wanted his pups. He had the best omega ever. His beautiful mate. 

 

He kissed his mate again, Alec allowed him access quickly and Jace slipped his tongue inside. He ran his hand through Alec’s hair, tugging slightly in the way he knew Alec liked so much. 

 

Alec could feel the slick forming between his legs and moaned softly. His body was heating up and he knew his heat would be starting soon. It was early which sometimes happened when an omega became very emotional. And between thinking his alpha had abandoned him and hearing he wanted him to bear his pups, Alec was very emotional. 

 

“Jace,” Alec panted, “My heat is starting early.” His body was becoming hotter and hotter and his cock was painfully hard in his pants. 

 

“Will you be okay without the condoms or the birth control pills?” Jace asked as he started to unbutton his mate’s shirt quickly. 

 

“Yes please, just need you inside me. Want you to fill me up with your pups, alpha.” Alec let out a loud moan. He needed his alpha. 

 

Jace took off Alec’s shirt and then texted Izzy to let her know he and Alec wouldn't be available for a few days. She would understand why and make sure no one got near their room.

 

“Please, Jace,” Alec whined, “Need you.” Jace kissed his mate passionately while he undid the zipper of his pants. The sight of Alec and the wonderful scent of his slick were enough to make Jace rock hard too. 

 

Jace quickly took of his own clothes and threw them into a corner. Neither of the guys would need them any time soon. Then he took of Alec’s pants, almost drooling at the sight of Alec’s boxers. They were covered in slick and precum and Jace could very clearly see his mate’s cock. 

 

He took of Alec’s boxers and then made eye contact with him, “Do you need fingers?” He asked, not wanting to hurt his love. 

 

“No, no fingers. Slick is enough. Need you to knot me.” Alec said desperately and spread his legs wider. Jace could see the slick dripping from Alec’s ass. 

 

He lined up his cock with Alec’s ass and entered him carefully. As soon as Alec told him to move he started to fuck his mate. He made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust, loving the way it made Alec moan. 

 

“Please knot me Jacey.” Alec cried out and wrapped his arms around Jace’s neck. They locked their lips together and Alec loved the taste of his mate’s mouth. 

 

“It’s gonna start soon my angel.” Jace promised and ran a hand through Alec’s hair. “I can feel my knot start to swell. Gonna fill you up so good.” 

 

“Want you to fill me so bad.” Alec moaned again, “Want to have your pups.” 

 

He started to cry a little, it often happened during his heats. His emotions would be heightened and his love for Jace would be almost overwhelming. He was especially excited today because Jace really wanted him to give him pups. He would take such good care of all of them. 

 

“You are such a good omega for me, gonna take care of you Alec.” Jace said and Alec could feel Jace’s knot forming. He loved the feeling of his alpha filling him up. 

 

“Wanna come at the same time.” Alec said, “I’m close.” Jace kissed him again. 

 

“I’m so close too baby.” Jace said and wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock and tugging it gently. He knew his mate never needed much stimulation when he was in heat. 

 

“Gonna come,” Alec moaned loudly, “G-gonna.” 

 

“Me too baby.” Jace said and he could feel his cock start to pulse. Alec’s chest was soon covered in cum. 

 

Jace leaned down to kiss his mate again and then rubbed their noses together. Alec smiled at him and pecked his lips. 

 

“Going to be here for a while.” Jace smiled, “It will be some time before my knot goes down.” 

 

“Like being filled by you.” Alec mumbled, “Is nice. Wanna cuddle?” 

 

“Always want to cuddle with you, my omega.” Jace said lovingly. “You are going to be a great parent for our little ones.” He moved their bodies slightly so they were on their sides and adjusted the pillow that was behind Alec so he could rest his head properly. 

 

Alec blushed a little at the praise, “Want to make my alpha proud and happy.” He said softly. 

 

“I’m always proud and happy when I am with you, you are the best omega, love.” Jace said and took Alec’s hand in his. “I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you so much too.” Alec said and started crying again. “Don’t want to lose you.” 

 

“I promise to always be there and I promise to be careful in battle.” Jace said reassuringly. He hated himself for making his beautiful angel worry. 

 

“And no running off with the redhead.” Alec mumbled sadly. 

 

“Don't want her, angel. Only want you.” Jace said, “I am yours and you are mine.” He kissed Alec’s lips lightly, “She smells like family, that's why I spend time with her. And she looked so lost, wanted to help. Never wanted to hurt you, though, my sweetheart.” 

 

“You are the best, Jacey,” Alec said and smiled at Jace, “If she is family then it’s okay and you are an angel for helping someone in need. I shouldn't get so jealous.” 

 

“Hey, it’s okay mate. I should have let you know. Should have told you she smells like family. Shouldn't make you hurt.” Jace apologised. 

 

“It’s okay, alpha.” Alec smiled and kissed Jace, “Now we know. Besides I get to have your pups. Always gonna be yours.” 

 

“Always mine.” Jace agreed and locked their lips again. “Always yours too.” He grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace find out that Alec is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thanks for the comments on the last chapter, since a lot of people wanted to see more I have decided to add to this story and write more about the pregnancy and also just about Alec and Jace being mates. I hope everyone enjoys this!
> 
> If you have any requests for this story (or even other requests) please leave them down below and I will try to write it!

Alec hadn’t been feeling well ever since his last heat. He thought he could be with Jace’s pups, especially because he was clingier than ever and he felt nauseous all the time. But he also didn’t want to get his or Jace’s hopes up. It was very rare for an omega to get pregnant on the first try, even for pairs that had been mated as long as he and Jace had been. 

 

Jace knew something was up with his mate. His smell had changed slightly and he had stayed back from a mission today. Jace decided that as soon as he, Clary and Izzy were back from patrol he would talk to his omega. 

 

_

 

Alec was asleep when Jace walked into their bedroom. He always looked so perfect and adorable. Jace slipped into the bed besides his mate and wrapped an arm around him, holding him closely. Having Alec’s body close to his always made him feel safe and grounded and Alec had told him Jace had the same effect on him. They were made for each other. 

 

“Jace?” Alec said sleepily, “are you home?” 

 

“Yes, my lovely.” Jace replied and gave his omega a quick kiss. 

 

“I’m glad, I missed you Jacey.” Alec said with a little pout. 

 

“Darling, I missed you too.” Jace smiled and kissed his mate again, “How long have you been feeling unwell Alec?” 

 

“Since my last heat.” Alec blushed, “I am sorry I didn’t tell you but I just. I didn’t want to get our hopes up until I confirmed anything. I’m sorry Alpha.” He looked away from Jace. 

 

“Baby, I’m not angry, I’m happy and I understand.” Jace used his finger to make Alec look at him again, “Even if you aren’t carrying my pups yet, it’s okay. We can always try again. But I want to know if you are hurting in any way, because it’s my job to take care of my precious omega.” 

 

“I am sorry Alpha, Jacey,” Alec nodded, “I will tell you next time. Can you go to the infirmary with me tomorrow? I’ve been a little anxious about going alone.” 

 

“Of course, my perfect mate.” Jace said and kissed Alec again, this time slipping his tongue inside. He loved the way Alec moaned softly, even from just kissing. He loved everything about Alec, his Alec. 

_

 

The next morning Jace walked with Alec to the infirmary, holding hands and rubbing circles on his mate’s hand with his thumb. He could tell Alec was extremely nervous and this always helped to make him feel more at ease. 

 

“Good morning, Mr and Mr Herondale-Lightwood.” The nurse said, “How can I help you this morning, is there anything wrong with the medication?” She asked worriedly. 

 

“No, nothing is wrong Elena,” Jace reassured the nurse, “We’ve actually been trying for pups and my mate is feeling a bit ill so we wanted to do a check up. See if we might have gotten blessed already.” 

 

“Alright,” Elena smiled, “Alec, if you could lie down for a moment. Then I can use the rune on you more easily.” There were special runes only doctors and nurses could use to determine what kind of illness and such they were dealing with. 

 

Alec nodded and lied down, Jace squeezed his mate’s hand and held it while Elena drew the rune. 

 

Elena smiled at them both as she was finished drawing it, “You are expecting 3 pups.” She said excitedly, “Of course Alec can’t go on missions anymore and he will need regular check ups. How about we make a weekly appointment?” She suggested. 

 

“That sounds perfect, Elena, thank you so much.” Jace said, his eyes were a little teary from the happy news. He leaned down and kissed his mate before helping him up. 

 

“We’re going to be daddies.” Alec said, his face was filled with tears and he was smiling at his alpha. He couldn’t wait to bear his pups. 

 

_ 

 

They were back in their room and lying on their bed, Jace had his hand placed on Alec’s stomach protectively. He would do anything to keep his mate and their pups safe. He loved Alec more than anyone and he already loved his pups more than anything too. 

 

“I love you all so much,” Jace said emotionally and Alec kissed him. 

 

“I love you all too.” He reassured his alpha and rubbed his head against his alpha’s chest. “Thank you for making me a daddy Jace.” 

 

“Thank you for making me a daddy Alec,” Jace said letting Alec’s scent comfort him, “I never thought I could be a good parent or a good alpha but you, my amazing omega, have shown me that I can be and that I am loved.” Tears fell down Jace’s face and Alec kissed them away. 

 

“You deserve all the love in all the world, my perfect alpha.” Alec said softly, “you always treat me right. Even before you were mine you always looked after me. I know you will always be there for us.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec tell people about Alec's pregnancy and Jace makes Alec feel good at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt very inspired to write another chapter! Thanks again for all the reactions to the last one. I decided that they won't have to deal with a lot of threats in this and even though it takes place a little while after Clary comes into their lives, Jace has already found out he is a Herondale and also Maryse and Robert are a lot nicer and there is no Valentine or other big evils. If you have any ideas please let me know

Alec woke up to an empty bed and wanted to cry. He felt lonely without his mate, even more so now he was carrying his pups. He rubbed his belly absentmindedly and promised he would take care of the three little ones no matter what happened. 

 

He was nervous about telling his parents about his pregnancy even though they would likely be glad that someone was giving them grandchildren. When he had first gotten together with Jace they hadn't been very accepting but then it was revealed his alpha was a Herondale and his parents had come around. For them it was all about marrying and mating into a powerful family but Alec couldn't care less about that. He loved Jace because of who Jace was, not what family he was apart of. 

 

The door to their suite opened and Jace walked in carrying breakfast. Of course his alpha hadn't abandoned him and Alec felt silly for thinking he ever could. It must be his hormones making him go crazy. 

 

“Hello,” Jace smiled and placed the breakfast in front of Alec, “You were sleeping quite peacefully when I left so I figured I would just bring you breakfast in bed.” He leaned down to give Alec a kiss, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Alec replied and patted the empty spot next to him, “The bed is cold and empty without you,” He pouted. 

 

“I am sorry my love,” Jace said as he crawled under the covers next to his omega. “I am here now and you need to eat.” 

 

Jace grabbed a piece of toast and held it in front of Alec's mouth. Alec took a bite and smiled at Jace. His alpha feeding him always made him feel so warm and wanted and safe. 

 

“We need to tell people I am carrying pups. Our pups.” Alec said. He really was so proud of his children already and he loved them with all his heart. “Elena said I can't be on active duty and I don't want to do anything that could endanger those little angels.” Alec felt himself tear up. 

 

Jace placed his hand on Alec's cheek, “I know love, I want you all to be safe too. We will take care of it and I will take care of you, my sweet omega.” He gave Alec a quick kiss. Then he gave him a piece of fruit. He had really gone all out with breakfast. 

 

“Thank you my perfect alpha.” Alec said and gave his mate a piece of fruit too. “You need to eat too, my love.” He smiled at his husband and mate. 

 

_ 

 

After breakfast they went to the Lightwoods’ office. Maryse and Robert welcomed them inside and offered them tea which Alec and Jace both declined. They were still quite full. 

 

“We wanted to share some happy news with you,” Jace said and wrapped his arm around Alec protectively, “I want to thank you for accepting our mating bond and marriage and we wanted to tell you both first.” 

 

Maryse smiled at them, “Very well,” she said. She likely had some ideas about the news already. Robert sat down on one of the chairs and was smiling too. It was a rare sight and it pleased Alec and Jace a lot. 

 

“Alec and I are expecting our first three pups. He is about 8 weeks along now, we found out last week.” Jace said proudly and kissed his mate's cheek. 

 

“Elena from the infirmary confirmed it for us. She also said I can't be on active duty anymore and need to have weekly checkups.” Alec added. 

 

“Excellent!” Maryse said, “I am very excited about becoming a grandmother and to three pups too.” She smiled and stepped towards the pair, wrapping them into a tight hug. “I am so proud of you. Have you told your grandmother yet Jace?” 

 

“No, you and Robert are the first people to know.” He smiled, “Alec and I discussed it and we found it very important to tell you first.” 

 

“That makes me very happy,” Robert said and stood up. He walked over to them and hugged them too. Then he took Maryse's hand. “Maryse and I have some news too. We received a promotion and will be moving to Idris. We want you to lead the institute, your grandmother gave us and you her blessing for this.” 

 

“Wow,” Alec said and a few tears rolled down his cheek. “That's amazing. I will miss you so much.” He said.

 

“Those hormones already messing with your emotions aren't they?” Maryse asked, “It was like that for me too when I was pregnant, it plays up our omega senses even more.” She explained and wiped her son's tears away. “You are going to do wonderfully, both as parents and as leaders of this institute. You make us very proud.” 

 

“Thank you,” Jace said, “it means a lot to us.” He was very happy his in-laws accepted him and their pups. He knew it was incredibly important for his mate and he always wanted to make his Alec, his perfect omega, happy. 

 

_ 

 

The next person they told was Jace's grandmother who had come by the Institute to watch Maryse and Robert hand over the leadership to Alec and Jace. They had offered her coffee in their suite and she definitely noticed that Alec only drank a glass of water. 

 

“Grandmother, we wanted to share some happy news with you. What we said about this promotion coming at a perfect time was very true because Alec is expecting our children.” Jace smiled widely and Imogen hugged him. 

 

“How wonderful!” Imogen said proudly, “You two make a perfect pair both in love and professionally.” She smiled, “I did notice you drinking water, you normally drink coffee like it gives you life.” She said to Alec. 

 

Alec smiled at her, “Thank you Mrs Herondale.” He said. 

 

“Oh you precious thing,” Imogen said, “None of that while we are in private. You are mated to my grandson and you are making me a great-grandmother. You can call me Imogen or grandma if you like.” She smiled and hugged Alec too. 

 

_ 

 

Then it was time to tell their siblings. Even though Clary technically wasn't Jace's sister, he still viewed and treated her as one. So they had invited her, Izzy and Max to come by their suite. 

 

“So what's the exciting news the heads of the institute have?” Izzy grinned, “Or do you just need to help us move you to your new suite?” 

 

“We have exciting news and we need you to help us move. If it wasn't for our news we wouldn't move into a bigger suite anyways but we will need it.” Alec rolled his eyes and then smiled. 

 

“Wait-” Clary said and gasped, “Are you?” 

 

“Yes,” Jace said, his voice full of pride, “Alec and I are expecting pups. Three of them.” 

 

“That's amazing!” Clary and Izzy said at the same time. 

 

“Cool!” Max said, “I'm gonna be the best uncle ever!” 

 

_ 

 

That night they were in their new suite. It had two extra bedrooms that they could use for nesting and for their children to sleep. 

 

Alec was very restless though and Jace noticed it. First he had paced around the room and now he was lying next to Jace in bed but unable to lie still. 

 

“What's wrong omega?” Jace asked, running a hand through his love's hair. “Tell me please?” 

 

Alec bit his lip a little, “The room smells… wrong? It doesn't smell like us yet and I don't like it. And I…” He moved closer to his husband, “I'm craving you and yeah.” He blushed slightly and Jace loved how things like this could still make his omega blush even after being together for 5 years. 

 

“Well then I know just how to solve both of those things.” Jace smirked and kissed Alec deeply. Then he let go and started to kiss his mate’s neck, right where their mating rune was. He loved the way it made Alec moan. 

 

“Please, alpha.” Alec said needily and Jace could feel his omega's hard cock pressed against him. 

 

“Don't worry, my omega,” Jace said, “I'm going to take such good care of you.” 

 

The alpha kissed his way down to Alec’s nipples and sucked on them lightly. He was even more pleased than usual about the fact that they slept in just their underwear, it certainly made this a lot easier. Then he continued his way down to the waistband of Alec’s boxers. He could smell his mate’s slick and it was intoxicating. He quickly pulled of his mate’s underwear. 

 

“Already so wet for me baby,” Jace said appreciatively and started to lick Alec’s rim. Alec began to moan louder and louder. 

 

“Please, Jacey, please. Just fuck me.” Alec begged and let out another moan. Jace slid of his own underwear and kissed Alec passionately. 

 

“You are good to go?” He checked with his omega. His beautiful, needy, perfect omega. He could never deny Alec anything but he also didn’t want to cause him any pain. 

 

“Yeah, please, alpha, just fuck me. Fill me up.” Alec nodded quickly, “Need you. Mark me, make them all smell that I am yours.” It was all the encouragement Jace needed and he lined up his cock with Alec’s wet hole. He slowly slid inside, enjoying the sounds of pleasure his mate was making. 

 

“Think you can come from just my cock baby boy?” Jace asked, letting out a moan of his own. Alec felt so good around him. So slick and wet for him but still so tight like they were made to fit perfectly together. 

 

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, “just give it to me good and hard. Want to feel you tomorrow while I am doing paperwork. Want everyone to smell you on me.” Jace started to thrust into him hard and quick, occasionally leaning down to kiss his husband until Alec was a sobbing mess. 

 

Jace was pretty close to his release but he wanted his omega to come first. He figured Alec must be pretty close too, from those wonderful sounds he was making. 

 

“So close,” Alec groaned, “gonna come from your big fat cock, alpha.” 

 

“Would fill you with my pups but my perfect little omega is already carrying them.” Jace said  breathily . “So good for me, so perfect. Am gonna come in your perfect hole.” 

 

“Love you so much, Jacey.” Alec cried out and then he came covering his chest in cum. Jace trusted a few more times and then he filled his mate up. He looked at him with pride. 

 

“I love you so much too, Alec.” He said and kissed his mate again, “Can I use a plug on you? I’d love for you to smell even more like me tomorrow.” He gave his omega a hopeful look and felt happy when Alec nodded excitedly. 

 

Jace grabbed one of the plugs they had bought over the years from their nightstand, one with a pretty little gem and carefully slid it into his mate. Then he gave his made an appreciative look. 

 

“So beautiful.” He complimented and kissed his husband, “Are you feeling better, baby?” He asked as he lied down next to Alec and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“Much better, thank you my love.” Alec smiled sleepily and gave Jace a soft kiss before drifting off. He could always trust his alpha to take good care of him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary gives Alec a gift and Jace and Alec spend some quality time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope everyone likes this new chapter. It isn't super long but I still wanted to share it! I have chosen to moderate comments now because of some mean words people send me but I will post all the nice ones :D Thanks for everyone who has been kind and supportive I really appreciate it :)

Clary knocked on Alec and Jace's door, carefully holding a small blanket. It had been hers when she was little and she hoped the pair would like the gift. 

 

“Come in,” Alec shouted. Clary opened the door and stepped inside. 

 

“Hey,” Clary smiled, “how are you feeling?” 

 

“Tired, mostly.” Alec said, “and nauseous and bored. But it will all be worth it.” He rubbed his hand over his stomach. “Were you looking for Jace?” He asked curiously. 

 

“I uhm have something. You don't have to accept it of course but among mundanes it is customary to gift old blankets and such for a nest when someone in our family or a friend is expecting and I wanted to give you and Jace something.” She smiled and held out the blanket. 

 

“Thank you, Clary.” Alec teared up a little, “I will make sure to let Jace know you gave this. I really appreciate it.” 

 

“Hug?” Clary suggested and held her arms open. Happy when Alec accepted it.

 

“It means a lot to me, I know I haven't always been nice to you.” Alec gave her an apologetic smile. 

 

“It’s okay, if I thought someone was stealing my mate or putting them in danger I would be upset too.” Clary smiled and squeezed Alec's arm. 

 

“Turns out you smelled like family to him all along.” Alec said, “I wish I had known it sooner. I would have been at least 35% less grumpy.” 

 

“At least we know now,” Clary said, “Thank you for accepting me into your family. It means a lot to me.” 

 

_ 

 

Jace walked into their office space and saw his husband sitting behind the desk, smiling when he saw his mate. Jace walked up to him and hugged him tightly. 

 

“Missed you so much.” He said and buried his head in Alec’s neck. He needed to feel him and smell him, needed to know his mate was there. Jace didn’t like being away from him, especially not now. 

 

Alec rested his hands on Jace’s butt, “I missed you too babe.” He replied, “It’s so weird not being with you.” 

 

Jace lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips, “If you need me here, I won’t go out into the field anymore, my love.” He promised. 

 

Alec smiled and shook his head, “Thank you, alpha, but I will be fine. I just need to get used to not being around you all day. I know you love being in the field too much to just sit here doing paperwork all day, Jacey.” He kissed his mate’s lips. 

 

“Well then I will just have to show you how much I missed you every night.” Jace grinned and kissed Alec again. 

 

Alec pulled his alpha onto his lap and Jace immediately started to kiss their mating rune, knowing how much his omega loved that. A soft moan escaped Alec’s lips and Jace pulled back to look at him with appreciation. 

 

“Fuck you are so pretty like this,” Jace smiled and ran a hand through his omega’s hair. “No, fuck, you are always pretty but coming home to this is perfect. Makes me work a little harder get home safely.” 

 

“If I had known being seperated would make you less impulsive in the field, I’d have started doing paperwork a lot sooner.” Alec laughed a little, Jace pouted at him, “Hey now,” Alec said, “I just want to enjoy my husband for as long as I can baby.” He kissed Jace gently. 

 

“Okay, I can accept that.” Jace smiled, “Are you finished for the day?” He asked. 

 

“Yes, unless you have brought me more paperwork?” Alec smiled and bit his lip. 

 

“Izzy and Clary are taking care of that.” Jace said, “I was thinking we should have a quiet evening in while we still can.” He suggested. 

 

“That sounds perfect,” Alec smiled, “I’d like that. Clary gave me something for my new nest this morning. It is a mundane custom to give pregnant friends and family blankets and other soft things. She gave me her baby blanket, it’s very sweet.” Alec said excitedly. 

 

Jace kissed his husband’s lips quickly, “That is very sweet, I am glad the two of you are starting to bond a little bit.” He said happily. 

 

“We even hugged,” Alec said proudly and rested his forehead against Jace’s. “I was thinking maybe we could ask our other family members for nesting materials as well?” 

 

“If you want to, then that’s great baby.” Jace encouraged, “I want you to have the perfect nest.” 

 

_ 

 

Alec rested his head on Jace’s chest. They were lying on the couch watching a movie Jace had wanted to see for a while now. They didn’t often have time to just relax together and Alec really loved spending time with his mate. It was like they were becoming closer each and every day and each day he loved his alpha more. 

 

“What are you thinking about, my omega?” Jace asked and pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s head. 

 

“How much I love you,” Alec smiled and linked their hands together, “there is no word in the universe that could describe how much I love you and our pups.” 

 

“Baby,” Jace teared up and squeezed Alec’s hand gently, “I love you so much too. You are my whole universe, you and our little ones. You make me whole. I knew it from the moment I saw you that no one would ever compare to you.” 

 

“I wanted you the moment I saw you too. I can’t believe I almost shot you.” Alec giggled, “You are everything to me. I couldn’t live without you, part of my soul would die with you. When I saw you that’s when I understood what love was.” He teared up too.

 

“It was the same for me, you made me understand that to love is not to destroy but to cherish and to lift each other up, to make eachother better and to make each other feel safe and at home. You are my home Alexander Gideon Herondale-Lightwood.” Jace said and buried his head in Alec’s hair. 

 

“You are my home too Jonathan Christopher Herondale-Lightwood.” Alec replied and lifted Jace’s hand to kiss it. “Always.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is a little jealous and Alec and Jace find out the genders of their babies and come up with names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the pregnancy isn't entirely accurate I am trying to think of what I know but I have never experienced this myself so I am not entirely sure. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)

Alec was four months along now and he was starting to show. It made him proud whenever he looked at his belly. Everyone could see he was carrying his mate’s pups. It did make getting dressed a little harder as none of his pants fit quite well anymore and he didn’t want to wear sweatpants while he was working in the office. He wanted all people to respect him and he feared that if he wasn’t dressed properly they would make fun of him. 

 

“Come on love,” Jace said, “It is just Magnus Bane we are meeting with for the wards, you already look perfect to me.” 

 

“Is my alpha still a little jealous?” Alec grinned and bit his lip. Sometimes he liked to tease the alpha a little bit.

 

“Well he flirted with my mate, my perfect omega.” Jace huffed. Alec took pity on him and kissed him. 

 

“I assure you, I will only ever want you baby.” Alec said and placed Jace’s hand on his belly, “I am carrying your children. Our children. And Magnus Bane knows I am mated and married now, he assumed we were only parabatai. You know our situation is special Jacey.” 

 

Jace smiled at his omega, “You are right my love but I just don’t like others thinking of you in that way.” He said. It was true that their situation was special. They had become parabatai before realising they were True Mates. Normally parabatai weren’t allowed to mate but keeping True Mates apart could be deadly so the Clave had made an exception. That day would always be one of the best days in their lives, when they knew they could be together and get married and mated. 

 

“You will always be the only one for me, mate.” Alec promised and kissed his alpha. 

 

Jace kissed him back, “You are the only one for me too, Alec.” He smiled. 

  
  


The meeting with Magnus Bane was very uneventful. He even congratulated them on the pregnancy and gave them a discount for the wards because he found their love so special. Jace realised he had nothing to worry about at all, Magnus Bane calling his mate pretty months before really had just been a misunderstanding. He was glad about that because having a good working relationship with the High Warlock was very important to the Institute and Magnus seemed like a great person to be friends with. 

 

Then it was time for Alec’s weekly checkup. So far everything had been well with the pregnancy but Jace always worried a little bit and he knew his omega did too. Today they were doing an echo so they could see their little beans for the first time. He and Alec had been very excited about that all week. 

 

They walked into the infirmary holding hands and greeted their nurse Elena. They had become very close to her. She was also an omega like Alec so that made him feel more at ease. Omegas often chose to become nurses or caregivers because of their nature. It made them very good at making people feel more at ease. Alec only showed that side of him around family so people often assumed he was a beta until he corrected them. Now that he was showing they knew he was an omega because beta men and alpha men could not get pregnant. 

 

“Hello,” Elena greeted, “are the future dads excited for today?” She asked with a smile. 

 

“Very excited,” Alec said with a smile. He squeezed Jace’s hand a little. 

 

“Alright dear,” Elena said, “So have you been eating and drinking well?” She asked. 

 

“Yes but he’s been a little tired,” Jace said worriedly, “sorry I know he can answer this for himself but it’s been on my mind a lot the past week. I really want to take care of him and the pups.” 

 

“It’s okay Jacey.” Alec reassured and Jace blushed at the special nickname. 

 

“Alright darlings,” Elena said and wrote the information down, “please lie down Alec so I can prepare you for the echo. You have a very good alpha.” She said. “It is normal for people who are pregnant with triplets to become very tired, after all you are carrying and feeding three new lives.” She explained. 

 

“Do we need to take extra precautions?” Jace asked as Alec lied down. 

 

“Well since Alec is also growing very rapidly I would suggest that he only works half days from now on, so he can rest more. That would mean that you can’t go out into the field anymore.” 

 

“That’s okay,” Jace said and gave Alec a loving look, “I would do anything for him and the little ones.” 

 

“I am happy to hear that,” Elena said, “Not all alphas are willing to do that.” She stated sadly. Then she smiled at the pair, “Now let’s get to the echo.” She applied the clear lube on Alec’s stomach and got the machine out. She placed it on his belly and soon they could see the image of their pups. 

“Very well,” Elena smiled, “They are very healthy and from what I can tell you are having a son and two daughters.” 

 

Alec teared up, “I love them so much,” he said, “Are they really all okay?” 

 

“Yes, dear, they are.” Elena said reassuringly, “Do you want me to print a picture from this?” 

 

“Yes, please.” Jace smiled and leaned down to kiss his mate. “It will be the first picture of our little angels.” 

  
  


They were cuddling in bed that night and looking at the photo from the echo. Jace couldn’t be happier. He was going to have the perfect family together with the man he loved the most in the world. 

 

“I was thinking that maybe we could name the girls after our sisters?” Jace suggested, “We don’t have to of course but I think it would be cute and they would like it too.” 

 

“I love that idea,” Alec smiled, “But we would need to give them different nicknames so they can also be their own people.” 

 

“Yes of course my love.” Jace said excitedly, “How about we nickname them Claire and Belle?” 

 

“That’s perfect! I love it.” Alec said happily, “Now we just need to come up with a name for our perfect little boy.” He thought for a moment, “How about we name him Christopher Maxwell and then he can be nicknames Chris? So he will have your name and Max’s name.” 

 

“That’s amazing, my omega.” Jace smiled, “How about we name the girls Clarissa Sophia for Claire and Isabelle Adele for Belle, so the middle names are switched around from our sisters.” 

 

“Yes I would love that so much my alpha.” Alec said and leaned in to kiss his mate. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is building his nest and he can't find a shirt he wanted to use in it. Jace helps him find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter but I hope people will still enjoy it :D

Alec let out a frustrated sigh and blinked back his tears. He didn't want to cry over something as silly as a misplaced shirt but he had wanted it for his nest and now the stupid thing was nowhere to be found. It had smelt perfectly like Jace and it was super soft and the omega loved it. He had seen it just the other day and now it was just gone and it was making him stressed. He knew his nest was still great and pretty and nice but it just felt wrong and he got the urge to start all over. 

 

“Baby?” Jace said outside the door of Alec's nesting room, “Can I come in?” 

 

“Yeah.” Alec called out, wiping away his tears. He didn't want to worry his alpha with such nonsense. 

 

Jace had already spotted his tears and wrapped him into a tight hug. “What's wrong, my angel?” Jace asked worriedly, “Did I upset you?” 

 

Alec shook his head, “I was looking for one of your shirts, the fluffy one and I can't find it and now my nest feels all wrong and I hate these annoying pregnancy hormones.” He pouted. 

 

Jace pressed a kiss to his mate's lips, “Any nest you make is perfect to me, babe, but I will help you look. You deserve a nest that feels perfect for you.” He smiled. 

 

“Thank you.” Alec replied and buried his head in Jace's neck. “My emotions are a lot today,” He sighed, “I cried this morning because Izzy mentioned she was going to grab a coffee. I guess I am just being stupid today.” 

 

“You are so precious,” Jace said, “and I love you even when you are feeling emotional about small things. I think it's beautiful and you are beautiful and you are carrying our beautiful children.” The alpha said proudly and kissed his mate again. 

 

“I love you too.” Alec smiled and took Jace's hand in his.

 

“Now let's go find you that shirt baby.” Jace grinned, “My mate deserves to get everything he wants.” 

 

Alec blushed at the words and followed Jace into their main bedroom. Jace got onto his knees and quickly find the shirt Alec wanted. He handed it to his mate who rubbed it against his cheek before returning to his nest with the perfect final touch. 

 

He still had a few months to go of his pregnancy but Alec found himself craving the comfort of a nest more and more. According to his mother that was very common in omega pregnancies, especially when they lived in something like an institute because all the different people and scents could get overwhelming. Pregnant omega’s senses were even more heightened than usual so it made sense they wanted to be in a space that was their own. 

 

“Jacey?” Alec asked softly, “Do you have time for cuddles?” 

 

“Yes omega,” Jace said and joined his mate in his nest. “I took the evening off, Izzy and Clary are covering for us. We should have the night to ourselves so we can cuddle all you want.” He smiled and pulled Alec closer to him so Alec was half on top of him. He also had his arms around his mate, holding him protectively. 

 

“Can you also give me belly rubs?” Alec asked and purred when Jace indeed started to rub his belly. 

 

“Whatever my mate desires, he shall have.” Jace replied and noticed his omega was starting to drift off. His mate must be pretty exhausted he realised and Jace would make sure he got to rest properly. He really meant it when he said he would give Alec everything. 


End file.
